1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to menu systems that typically convey item availability and pricing schedules such as those often used in fast-food establishments. More specifically this invention relates to a menu system that provides a frame with an interchangeable set of menu sections of various heights that utilize various securing systems for quickly fastening the menu sections to the frame.
2. Background of the Invention
In one of its most basic forms, a menu consists of a single piece of sheet material on which items and prices are indicated. Some of the most simple menu systems consist of a chalk board or piece of poster board on which available items and their prices are handwritten on the board, e.g., hamburgers $1.95, fries, $0.99, and so forth. Although such sign systems are often associated with restaurant type displays, it is to be realized that such sign systems are used in a wide variety of industries and although the present invention is illustrated with restaurant-type sign systems, it is to be realized that the present invention is not limited to the restaurant industry.
With the advent of fast-food chains the graphics quality and display have improved considerably. Currently such establishments have back lit sign systems with a menu face of professionally created graphics and some flexibility as to specific items offered and price. Typically the menu face is a rigid sheet of clear plastic on which “permanent” graphics such as the establishment name and logo are permanently configured. “H tracks” are then permanently affixed to the menu face at a predetermined spacing to accept copy strips, backup strips, and price carriers inserted into opposing H-track channels mounted on the menu face with adhesive. In such an arrangement, the graphics and H tracks are a permanent feature of the plastic menu face. Only the copy and backup strips and the digits in the price carriers can be changed. In menu board designs, the H-tracks are applied in a semi-permanent fashion which allows their removal and re-application. However this tends to be a slow and tedious process and subjects the plastic menu face to marring and disfiguration if the adhesive is not completely removed.
Current menu systems tend to be expensive in that they require a complete new menu face whenever new graphics, logos, or messages are desired. For example, when it is desirable to feature a new item on a menu with prominent graphics, a complete transparent menu sheet (menu face) must be prepared with all new graphics, lettering, and H-strip layout. Similarly, all new menu faces must be prepared whenever an establishment wishes to feature a summer menu, a holiday menu, menus for other specialty and seasonal items. Needless to say, major menu changes can be quite costly, especially for regional and national chains which may be required to replace thousands of menus on a seasonal and holiday basis.
To meet the problems and shortcomings of the present menu systems, it is an object of the present invention to produce a menu system of high flexibility.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a menu system of completely interchangeable menu sections.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a menu that has menu sections of interchangeable height.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a menu face that allows for placement of menu line items in any position on the menu system.
It is an object of the present invention to reduce the amount of disassembly of menu board parts in changing the menu design.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a clip that holds each section of the menu firmly in place within the frame.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a retainer that holds all sections of the menu face firmly in position within the menu frame.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a menu section design that prevents light from coming through the space between menu sections.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide menu section components that are easy to assembly into the menu section.
It is an object of the present invention to utilized magnetic fasteners for quick interchange of menu sections.
The foregoing and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following disclosure in which one or more preferred embodiments of the invention are described in detail and illustrated in the accompanying drawings. It is contemplated that variations in procedures, structural features and arrangement of parts may appear to a person skilled in the art without departing from the scope of or sacrificing any of the advantages of the invention.